


Heathens

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: DinglesVsTate, Family, M/M, Roberts Redemption, dingles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Robert shows his loyalty to his family





	Heathens

_Heathens_

“However complicated it is Robert, you’re a Sugden so you’re family - I suppose” Joe shrugged, handing him the pre-signed contract “Just need you to sign on the dotted line and the estate manager job is yours, as well as the fifteen percent we discussed earlier.” 

Robert stared at the blue ink drying on the paper, this was all he’d ever wanted at one point - _money, status, power_ \- the opportunity to overrule the village that had ruined his life. But there was a sickness churning in the pit of his stomach as he re-read the fine print over and over, This would be the perfect set up for Sebastian - a rightful heir to Home Farm, but none of this seemed right and it was as though in the past few years Robert had found a conscience, no prizes for guessing who dragged it out of him. 

He pushed the unsigned paperwork as far away as possible, barely glancing at Joe’s puzzled expression as he made a run for the exit - momentarily catching the small knowing smile dancing on Graham’s lips. 

*

The demolition of Wishing Well cottage was going ahead, they’d received the paperwork in the post three days prior and the various Dingle relatives had taken shifts in taking coffee and supplies up to Zak and Lisa who were staging a sit in. They hadn’t moved all week in fear that the JCB’s would arrive at some unplanned point during the night, _they weren’t risking a repeat of last month._

Today was the big day, the actual appointment set for the destruction of their family home, but they were Dingles and they weren’t going to be _shoved aside by some fucking la-dee-dah up at the big house._ They’d gathered their troops in the form of every Dingle local to Yorkshire, holed up in the half-built house as they sat and waited for their big moment. Cain and Debbie had left Dan in charge of the garage, Diane and Victoria had happily covered for Chas, Charity and Marlon down at the pub and even Paddy had dropped all his appointments at the Vets to show his support. 

Aaron was sat on the floor with his back against the staircase furiously texting away to his boyfriend who was supposed to be there an hour ago. He’d half-suspected Alex would chicken out, he hadn’t seemed that bothered about the whole cause to begin with but Liv had assured him that he’d be there because _he knows how much this means to us_.

Aaron: Where are u?  
Aaron: u said u would b here @ 8?  
Aaron: I know ur not at work ur logged in 2 facebook  
Alex: I’m sorry, I don’t think it’s a good idea to be there, I’ve got my career to worry about, can’t have that sort of reputation, hope you understand xx  
 _Message seen at 9:37am_

He swore under his breath, shoving the phone into Liv’s curious face before storming off to help himself to another can. Liv rolled her eyes, she was sick of trying to make Aaron and Alex work when neither of them made much of an effort. 

*

The machinery and workers had been outside for a couple of hours now, tutting away as they waited for any sign of giving up from the protesters, _they’d be waiting a long fucking time_. A knock came to the front door for the umpteenth time and Zak strode over to answer it, ready to give whichever bloke it was this time a well-deserved pasting. But the man on the other side wasn’t who he’d expected, not in a million years. 

“Can I come in?” Came the familiar voice that had Aaron and Liv furrowing their brows at each other

Robert strode through the living room in all his glory, a three-piece suit and armfuls of blankets - a rucksack thrown messily over his shoulder. 

“What are you doing here?” Chas questioned before Aaron had chance to formulate words

“Victoria sent a Shepherd’s pie.. and I thought you could use these” Robert explained, placing the blankets on the dinner table and emptying his rucksack of a family-sized Shepherd’s pie, and a 12-pack of larger. 

“Nice one son!” Zak cheered, slapping him on the back in gratitude before helping himself to a can

“Come to gloat more like!” Chas insisted “Everyone knows you had a meeting with Joe Tate this morning!” 

Robert nodded guiltily as the Dingles softened gazes all turned to hard stares.

“He offered me a job” Robert admitted “Estate manager - because Jimmy fucked up the golf course development-..”

“..-helping us!” Lisa interrupted 

“Yeah” Robert agreed “Well Joe thought because we’re technically related I’d want the job, and a share in home farm for Seb” 

“And what? This is supposed to soften the blow is it?” Liv huffed, nodding her head towards the half-consumed arrangement on the table. 

“What?” Robert furrowed his brow, incredulously “I didn’t take the job Liv, what do you take me for?” 

The faces around the room softened as he looked around “Okay, Aaron might have moved on but you lot.. you’re still the only proper family I’ve ever really had..” Robert admitted, his voice cracking a little

“But that was a good opportunity.. for Seb” Aaron spoke up finally “Why would you give that up?”  
“There’ll be other opportunities” Robert shrugged “Ones that don’t involve chucking your loved ones onto the streets” 

Cain was the first to move while the rest of the family stared in awe at the changed man stood awkwardly in the middle of them. He reached for a can from the table, fizzling as he cracked the ring pull before holding it out in a silent peace offering to Robert who’s shaky hand took it with an awkward small smile as the head of the family nodded his head in thanks towards him. 

*

_You’ll never know the psychopath sitting next to you_   
_You’ll never know the murderer sitting next to you_   
_You’ll think, how’d I get here sitting next to you?_

Robert looked around at the others as he sipped at his can, sat awkwardly on the floor with his legs splayed out in front of him. Belle, a convicted murderer with mental health issues yet the kindest and sweetest young girl he’d met in a long time. Smart-mouthed Charity who despite her string of flaws wanted more than anything the love of her children. Cain, feared by any man this side of Hotten yet fiercely loyal to his own, an admirable man at best. 

He wondered what Jack would think of him, sat here with the local pig farmers protesting against a Tate development. Somehow, despite his strong aversion to anything Dingle-related he thinks he’d be proud, proud that he’d stood up for himself and others, proud that he put family loyalty before financial freedom, proud that he’d maybe temporarily wiped the smirk off the face of a Tate. 

Aaron hadn’t said much to him though he could feel his stare bringing a reddish tint up the back of his neck that he was certain was obvious as the blush radiated from him. He wanted to turn to Aaron and tell him that this wasn’t some grand gesture of love, he wasn’t trying to win him back, he just wanted to do what was right for once in his life - but he couldn’t find the words, though they caught in the back of his throat every few minutes before he washed them back down with cheap larger. 

 

_We don’t deal with outsiders very well_   
_They say newcomers have a certain smell_   
_Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention_   
_They say they can smell your intentions_

Aaron wasn’t making his sudden interest in Robert much of a secret, he could feel the warning stares from his Mum and Paddy across the room but he didn’t care, this wasn’t about them. He knew how hard it would have been for Robert to come up here, face the family who he was almost certain hated the very bones of the man but he’d not done it for the big show, for the gratitude or for the attention. He’d done it because that was just who Robert was now, he was showing his true colours - the ones well hidden, buried deep with the label of bisexuality that his Father had beaten out of him that day on the farm. 

Aaron had picked and prodded at old wounds, finally releasing the pure colour hidden in the icy cavern of Roberts hardened heart. It was beautiful, watching everyone witness for the first time a part of Robert that Aaron had known was there all along. It only made him long for him more, the thought of his boyfriend pushed far into the back of his mind as he watched the blonde awkwardly sitting a few feet away, just in reaching distance, he only needed to crawl a few steps and-.. 

_You’ll never know the freak-show sitting next to you_   
_You’ll have some weird people sitting next to you_   
_You’ll think, how’d I get here sitting next to you?_

By now Robert had been roped into a game of cards with the children, Samson and Noah failing to hide their triumph of beating the business man for the seventh time in a row. Kyle was sat with his knees pressed against Roberts thigh as he showed his toy train off, the older man’s gaze softened as he gasped in playful response to the excited words of the child. Aaron knocked his shoulder into Liv’s softly as he watched her stare longingly at the scene.

“What was that for?” She groaned lowly, narrowing her eyes at her older brother

“I reckon Rob could use a hand in beating the boys” Aaron shrugged

“Not my problem” Liv sulked, looking down at her knees

“You don’t have to lie to me Sis, he was your other brother too.. still is” Aaron sighed

“He ruined that” Liv spoke softer, looking up at him

“Yeah, but he’s trying to make it better now… go on… he’ll love to spend some time with you”

“He might not” Liv argued

“We both know that’s not true” Aaron sighed “Now go on over there and I’ll sneak you half my can when Mum isn’t looking” 

Liv grinned, knocking fists with her brother before sliding across the floor and sitting next to a surprised looking Robert “Looks like you could do with a hand” she nodded, looking down at his cards. 

*

_Why’d you come? You knew you should have stayed_   
_I tried to warn you just to stay away_   
_And now they’re outside ready to bust_   
_It looks like you might be one of us_

It was a few hours later when Joe finally arrived to see what the hold up was, he invited himself unceremoniously into the house and groaned inwardly as he looked around at the motley crew. After arguing his case with Zak and Lisa he clocked eyes on Robert, watching him from across the room.

“I now know where your loyalties lie, Sugden” Joe sneered “Jack would be proud of you, siding with a bunch of ruffians” 

“You know, you’ve got everything I ever wanted..” Robert laughed dryly, standing from his position “Big house, flash cars, loads of cash, businesses everywhere and girls throwing themselves at you”

“You could have had it too, if you’d have made the right choice”

“I did have it, actually” Robert nodded “For a long time I thought I was happy, but money doesn’t fill the void in your heart does it Joe? We both know that better than anyone.”

“Enlighten me Robert, what’s so desirable about a half-demolished house and a bunch of criminals calling themselves a family?” 

“Exactly that” Robert smiled “Family. Loyalty. Love. Something you can’t chuck your cash at, I hope you find it some day Joe, I really do” 

It would be correct to assume that something thawed slightly in Joe’s heart at that moment but quicker than anything the walls were thrown back up and he left the Dingle’s house in more disgust than he’d entered. He’d been outdone again by his enemies but this wouldn’t be the last they’d hear of him, not for a long shot. 

* 

It was later that night that the various Dingle’s old and new, official and not, filtered from the derelict house. They’d thrown somewhat of a party as they watched the machinery exit their land in a puff of smoke, Robert felt like finally he was back where he belonged but it was bitter-sweet knowing that it would end later that night like a fairy-story reverting to it’s sad truth at the stroke of midnight. 

He was patted on the back once more by Zak as he said his goodbyes, and even thanked by Chas and Paddy though he wondered how heartfelt it had been. Liv nudged her shoulder against his and let him wrap his arms around her for a few seconds before muttering an _”err..gross..”_ signalling the end of their hug as Aaron chuckled quietly a few feet away from them. Aaron walked with him down the pathway past Eric’s and out of earshot of the prying Dingles.

“I’m really grateful you know” he started “and so’s everyone else”

“It was the right thing to do” Robert shrugged “and it’s not like I don’t owe you all a lot”

“Still” Aaron shrugged “It means a lot, I know how hard is was for you to come up here”

“I meant it you know” Robert said quietly “Even though we aren’t together.. you’re still my family, all of you” 

“We always will be, no matter what” Aaron sighed “You know that right?”

“I know” Robert smiled sadly, looking up as they heard Alex’s car pull into the driveway 

_”Too little, Too late”_ Aaron thought to himself

“I’ll leave you too it” Robert bit his lip, nodding towards the car

“Yeah” Aaron said awkwardly, as Alex’s stare burned through him

Robert turned away slightly “I’ll see you later then” 

“..-Wait! Rob!” Aaron blurted, tugging on his sleeve until he turned back

He wrapped his arms around him immediately, hugging for more than a few seconds and trying to push down the need to kiss him with his boyfriend awkwardly watching from where he now stood leaning against his car. 

“Bet Liv wouldn’t mind thrashing you at cards again sometime” Aaron nodded awkwardly, pulling away

“I could do with the practise” Robert smiled, eyes sparkling with something new

Aaron blushed as he looked down at his feet “Bye Robert” 

“Bye Aaron” He breathed, not even attempting to hide the smile that engulfed his face as he turned back on his way down to the village. 

_Real family doesn’t come from your blood,_   
_it is the people standing beside you when no one else is._


End file.
